


Our Kinky Week

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Crossdressing, Hurt Harry, M/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, basically it's all a pornographic series., cause we are lacking that good shit, harrys butt is called 'lil precious', larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lmao i will add tags for each upcoming chapter, lots and lots of crossdressing Harry, lourry, naughty girl harry, prompts related to this writing piece(s) will be appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry’s naughty and pretty, Louis’s hot and horny. These two make their week the most roughest and loveliest time of their lives. From banging on the walls to Harry dressing pretty for his Papa Lou. It’s like a game but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright so feed back please hopefully you'll comment me ideas and etc.  
> Enjoy! :)

**Chapter: How it Began**

 

 

Touring and traveling from one corner of the globe to the next and it became a tiring routine for the boys of, none other than, One Direction. Shit to be honest and that’s something Louis said non stop when he was dragged to group interviews than solo ones and barely getting the time to ravish Harry. His beloved baby being drifted apart from him cause they were all neck deep in work.

+

"I’m fucking beat," Louis grumbled.

The boys grabbed a hotel and the next day was suppose to be their performance at some diner hall. Formal shit what not and Louis was near to the edge with all this promo and singing stuff. He wanted a break and he wanted it with Harry.

Harry who had his eye fluttering, half awake as he agreed and too tired to do anything, nodded, “Y-Yeah.”

Louis rolled his eyes and cuddled Harry’s large form into his chest, “Poor baby’s too tired? No kiss?”

Harry only giggled, “Yeah sorry Lou. We haven’t done much. I’m sorry. Really tired.” He puckered his lips though, his curls tucked under Louis’s arm, white sheets covering his chest half way up and neck in display as he looked up at Louis, “You can kiss me though?”

Louis internally groaned and gulped cause he wanted Harry so bad, but Harry’s sleepy and already near to knock out, “Fine” he leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips their plush skins melding in together and maybe this kiss became a not so innocent snog, but no one needs to know.

+

Fuck, Louis thought as he watched from the corner of his eye to see Harry decked up beautifully in his suit and dancing to the beat of their voices. Zayn and Liam swaying hips along with Niall and everyone cheering within the halls.

Harry bit his lip, white teeth perfectly aligned and grinding over pink splendor that Louis wanted to tear apart and suck. When the boys had finished their singing session he felt the drop of relief fall over him as he rushed away backstage following Harry behind.

"Louis?" Harry chuckled, swiping his hair to the side as he took his seat within their changing room. Watching Louis pace around the center of the room like mad, "You alright?"

"No. Fuck." Louis snapped, "I’m just- I need you so bad but last time you barely had me in your lips and we were nearly caught by one of those interviewers."

Harry giggled though, lips pursing together as he spoke, “Aw Boo. But I have some good news.”

Louis’s eyes snapped up,”Good news-“

"Guys come on!" Zayn knocked and Louis rolled his eyes shouting out ‘we’re coming’.

"Well?" Louis urged on.

"Well-" Harry stood on his feet as he beckoned himself closer towards Louis who watched Harry’s legs and hips coming closer and closer their bodies now intact and hips closed in as Harry traced Louis’s cheek with his fingertips, "We’ll be having a week off soon and- oh!"

His words were stuck as Louis sucked into Harry’s neck gripping his waist tightly and pressing their chests together, “God finally-“

"Louis! Let me finish!" hissed Harry, the slight stubble over Louis’s cheeks pressing and scratching his neck as he lapped at the bite mark he placed in the process.

"What is it?" Louis asked. He smiled pulling away to have their eyes meet and his hands cupping Harry’s cute little butt he liked to call ‘lil precious’.

"Well I was thinking-" Harry grinned as he nuzzled into Louis’s neck, "maybe we can make this week a bit more fun and-" his fingers trailed down to fondle with Louis’s cock clothed and trapped away within layers, "maybe I could have some of this inside of me more often and-"

Louis shuddered as those fingers became a flat palm pressing into him and their lips brushing together as Harry continued, “I really do want you to wreck me, lick me, fuck me, suck me everywhere in anyway you want.”

"Are you saying I can make you do anything?" piped Louis.

"Yeah, yeah anything please." Harry whispered, "One week off but we can do so much, so much Lou."

"Hmmm." Louis hummed happily as he took a hold of Harry’s wrist and pulling his hands away, "Then prepare Harold cause I’ll be making you my bitch this week."

Maybe Harry moaned a bit too loud to that, but let’s hope no one heard.

+

Tickets? Check.  
Location for Vacation? Check.   
Fucking finally for that week off? Check.   
Lube? Check.  
Dresses? Che-

"Louis what the hell are you doing?" asked Harry who watched Louis scribble into some notepad numorously after few second breaks, "Let me see-"

"Harry! Shut it! I’m thinking."

They all finally got that week they were awaiting for and maybe Louis was a bit too excited, probably because he finally got the chance to be able to have Harry under him after so long, but now was the time to plan. Plan for this week because who knows when they’ll get this week long vacation ever again.

Well they do have breaks like monthly ones, but they don’t count since their managers would literally split them apart anyway. This time though, Harry and Louis would be taking a vacation away at a hotel distant from any annoyance of fans and a beautiful view to a shoreline. So Louis needed to plan what he could do to that hotel room in a week. He wants it destroyed and by destroyed he means wrecked after slamming Harry’s body in each and every space available and fucking him from wall to wall in the most sluttiest costumes and kinkiest ways possible. Louis was too excited.

"Thinking? About?" The two were currently packing, well actually Harry was doing the packing as Louis sat with a pencil in hand.

"This week. I want it to be the best and by best I mean perfect. Remember Harold you’re my bitch this week." emphasized Louis as he tapped the pencil over his shoulder.

"Hmm? Really now?" Harry challenged. Shutting the suit cases and trailing himself over to where Louis currently sat on their small sofa. He giggled as he straddled Louis’s broad hips and leaned in towards Louis as his butt stuck out, "What’s Mr. Tomlinson going to to do, eh?"

Louis chuckled, “I’ll probably have you call me that this entire week. Wait no scratch probably, I will have you call me that.”

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked. "so no Louis?"

"Nope, only Mr. Tomlinson, and if you fail to do so-" Louis motioned his hand over Harry’s clothed bum, slowly his fingers taking a wrap at the waist one by one and taking a pull, revealing the pretty white skin, "This ‘lil precious’ is going to be pretty red."

Harry hissed as Louis’s hands took a palm at his bum, his cock rubbing at the friction of his jeans and knees buckling to the touch of lips over his collar bones. Louis’s hand was now accompanied by another, melding into the pretty white flesh and Harry’s breaths going ragged and small, eyes fluttering close.

"L-Lou- oh!" Harry whimpered as Louis pinched into his skin

"Ah ah ah what I say earlier?" Louis threatened, teeth now barging into Harry’s neck.

"Ah- Mr. Tomlinson, p-please touch me." whimpered Harry. His cock was growing and now his jeans was tucked where his bum and thighs met. His stomach pressed against Louis’s who was fully clothed and seated, literally violating Harry within his arms and watching him fall apart too easily when all he did was have his hands roam Harry’s ass.

"Pretty boy." Louis praised. "So pretty."

"Always pretty for you Mr. Tomlinson," he was panting now and Harry rested his cheek against Louis’s shoulder as those hands kneaded his bum cheeks. The pleasurable blunt nails slowly pinching down his skin, "ngh."

Louis gave out a hearty laugh as he quickly pulled Harry’s jeans back up all while Harry pulled away and glared in surprise, “W-What are you doing?!”

"What’s it look like? Anyway we’re going to be late. So I suggest we head on and make our flight down?" Louis pushed against Harry’s chest trying to get him off.

"What?! You can’t leave me like this!" Harry roared, pulling himself off anyway, but arms crossed like a stubborn child.

"Aw Haz. Yes I can." Louis cooed, "You’re my cute lil bitch this week anyway."

"You better fuck me good Tomlinson."

"Oh love, I have so much in store for you, you wouldn’t believe it to be honest."

With that he left out heading for their car leaving an ecstatic Harry who took moments before he trailed behind Louis and out towards their week long adventure.


	2. Call Me Mr. Tomlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry’s naughty and pretty, Louis’s hot and horny. These two make their week the most roughest and loveliest time of their lives. From banging on the walls to Harry dressing pretty for his Papa Lou. It’s like a game but everyone wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, Kudos, Come on guys!

 

>  

"What the hell is that?" Harry mumbled staring at the foreign suitcase Louis had near his other, "Pretty sure that isn’t your clothes in there."

 

They were at the counter at the moment, waiting for their call and room keys and Louis was acting pretty off to Harry’s eyes since he seemed pretty cautious about that extra bag. It was stuffed and packed and Harry was really curious to know what was actually in there.

 

"Nothing important." Louis scoffed. 

 

"Really?" Harry rolled his eyes moving ahead anyway and checking in, signing their names in and happily grabbed for the key card

 

The two smiled though as they quickly headed off for their rooms ignoring the distant calls of “wait!” from the other boys. 

 

+ 

 

Louis grabbed his items shuffling the door open as Harry barged in a slumped over the white hotel sheets. Breathing in the fresh lemon scent as Louis brought in their baggages. 

 

"Louuuis? What’s in there?" Harry asked as he rolled his head to the side to take a glance at Louis who tossed the bag up over the edge of the bed.

 

"Just a few things we’re going to need for this week and-" Louis dropped his things in his midway unzipping and rushed towards Harry.

 

"Lou-" he was cut off by the grab of his curls pulling his neck out in view, Louis lunging in and sinking his teeth over his well known sweet spot, "L-nghhhhh." Harry moaned eyes falling shut and body going submissive.

 

Louis ushered a breath over his mark blowing and feeling the shudder of Harry’s body against him, “What I say about calling me that? Remember love, it’s Mr. Tomlinson for this week.” 

 

"Lou-  _oh oh fuck_ -” Harry whined voice going broke as he felt the touch of fingers against his clothed cock. His body now flat against the bed and curls fanned out over as Louis continued to palm over harshly, “M-Mr. Tomlinson.” He croaked.

 

"That’s better," Louis smirked. He pulled away and laughed as Harry gave a stubborn groan. 

 

"L- Mr. Tomlinson?! Don’t leave me like this!" Harry pointed to his cock that was suffocating within his tight jeans and squirmed as the tip brushed over the clothed area, "Again!"

 

Louis chuckled, “Fine, but-” he turned, grabbing for the baggage and dragging it to the center of the bed where Harry laid down, “Want to know what I got?”

 

He nodded sitting up, “Fuck, my cock doesn’t like waiting.” 

 

"Oh fuck off, you’re too easy Haz." Louis laughed sitting on his knees over the bed as he quickly opened up the case revealing the contents.

 

"You sick sick bastard!" Harry blushed, though, as he shouted the words, hands shutting over his lips as he fucking saw the variety of knickers, skirts, netted leggings, make up, bras, flavored condoms and lubes, cock rings, toys, blind folds, handcuffs, and fuck, "oh my god where did you even get these from?!"

 

Louis smirked, “I don’t mess around when it comes to sensational sex.”

 

"You really think I’d be able to put these on? God-" he laughed really hard at one point and then sighed, "I- fuck."

 

He watched as Louis shrugged pulling up a pink panty from the mix, “I don’t know-” Louis pondered as he spectated the item, “Your cute butt would look precious in these and I am in the mood to destroy every innocence of you anyway.”

 

"I was never innocent." Harry muttered.  

 

Louis chuckled, “Really? Have you ever been bent over the bed in panties with a vibrator stuck up your ass?” 

 

Harry’s cheeks going red and lips shutting off proved Louis’s point.

 

"So… Honestly," he looked at the brown clock that hung over their flat screen television, "We have a decent amount of time to try one of these and the boy’s will probably call us after a few hours…." He dragged his words as he gave a dirty smile.

 

"What?" Harry mumbled still in surprise cause wow Harry didn’t think Louis would take the week off this seriously.

 

After two minutes of staring at each other Louis spoke,”Have you ever tried on glasses before?”

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because-" Louis laughed as his hands got lost into the mess within the bag till he pulled out a white collared top, a fucking black frilly school skirt, black knee socks, black flats, and to top it off a pair of large glasses, "I’m in the mood for a naughty student, hm?" and rose his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Harry blushed closing in on himself like those timid good girls, “God Mr. Tomlinson,” and seductively licked his lips as he brought his hands slowly touching himself down his chest and torso, “Maybe the teacher’s just a bit too dirty?”

 

Louis fucking had his jaw dropped and drooled, tossing the clothes into Harry’s lap, “Get fucking changed already!”

 

Harry giggled and quickly jumped off the bed grasping the clothes and rushing towards the hotel’s bathroom.

 

+

 

Harry stood in front of the long mirror that hung behind the white door of the bathroom. He traced his palms over his chest as the top hugged his chest and the glasses sat heavily over his nose and the frilly skirt hugging at the top of his bum then dropped free towards the bottom. He blushed red because wow honestly this was suppose to be degrading yet he felt such arousal and beauty out of this. The knee socks looked complimentary with his black flats. 

 

Harry pondered if he should put something underneath the skirt he wore, but hey two can play at this naughty game. He decided to drop if off to the side and fixed himself up. His knees buckling against each other as he pulled off a shy timid smile and arms crossed into an innocent formation. 

 

But as he moved, “Ngh.” The skirt rolled over with his cock and it felt so… Naughty in a way that was hot.

 

+

 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry called out.

 

Louis was waiting patiently over the edge of the bed placing the bags away and maybe in his hand he had a camera to capture his Harry in pretty clothes…

 

"Come on baby." Louis beckons and groans as he stared at the entrance of the door where Harry leaned against the edge and had his arms crossed and glasses slightly falling.

 

Louis pulled up his camera and Harry gasped, “Louis! You can’t be serious.”

 

"Oh hon," he clicked and captured Harry’s pretty shocked face and laughed, "I am. You look to good and besides I’d like to sometimes go through these when I’m deprived of you in the middle of my bearding." 

 

"Louis!" Harry squeaked. 

 

Louis’s eyes shot up and couldn’t help, but deliver a pitiful tsk, “Already being defiant and disobedient? Bad girl, this won’t do. Just won’t do.”

 

Harry went beat red, “O-Oh. Sorry Mr. Tomlinson.” he muttered. 

 

"Now come here, sit on Mr. Tomlinson’s lap, come on." Louis teased, his bright teeth showing as his lips pursed up to a smile. Harry only looked to his feet and lifted himself off the door and headed off towards Louis, who sat with legs propped open and hands on knees as he watched the skirt slap against Harry’s thighs.

 

"This is absurd," Harry whispered and saw the camera tossed to the side, blushing once again as he took a glimpse of his picture being taken at such a ridiculous sight.

 

"Ah what was that?" Louis scoffed and had Harry sit, his back against his chest and pretty white thighs slowly being exposed as the skirt fell from one side to another.

 

Harry pulled a smile and batted his eyelashes, pushing the glasses up with his hand. “Oh nothing Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

"Good, Now-" His hands trembled as he hovered them over Harry’s thighs taking a firm grasp at each and spreading his legs, one leg over each of his, pulling Harry into a pretty display, the skirt barely covering his private area with his inner thighs now exposed, "Would you mind being a good boy for, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis whispered, nipping at the stray curl by Harry’s ear.

 

Harry only gave a small breath as he felt the need to shut his legs and buckle his knees, “I-I don’t know. Good boys shouldn’t be playing around with their teachers like this-  _ngh._ " His words stopped though as he felt those indecent lips against his neck and soon and his glasses went astray, slipping off and now crooked as Louis held his legs apart, one hand underneath one of his leg’s calf and the other underneath his thigh. Louis smiled as he took a glance at the pretty flats that fit Harry’s feet so well with those knee socks.

 

Louis only laughed at Harry’s remark, his hand now pressing over his chest and skewing down to the waist of his skirt, “That’s strange…” His two hands were now in between Harry’s legs, taking a feel at his torso and down to the skirt, pushing his two hands into the boy’s skirted cock, “You didn’t wear anything underneath,” he moaned, “and you call yourself a good boy?”

 

"Easy access, eh?" Harry chuckled, " _Mr. Tomlinson!_ " He cried out a gasp, his words knocked out of his chest as he felt Louis’s hands squeeze at his harden cock, panting now as he pushed into Louis’s chest, "M-Mr. Tomlinson, t-touch me please!" he cried out, spewing profanities as slight precum was forced out into Louis’s hands. Harry’s own hands shook and hips thrust on instinct, skirt bouncing between as Louis continued to jack Harry’s cock within his hands. The glasses were now slipped off from his face and fell between his legs as his own hands were grabbing and reaching out towards Louis’s neck. His teeth clenched shut as his eyes were fluttered closed and head pressed back onto Louis shoulders.

 

"Mr.Tomlinson!" He cried continuously. Louis kept quiet and thirsted for the sounds that left Harry’s lips and soon sealed them with a song, a messy one where the sounds of their lips smacking filled the room. Harry groaned and squeaked non stop and eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt those hands retract up and over his chest, gnawing at the top and trying to pull it open, his fingers purposely brushing over his nipples.

 

"Shh Mr. Tomlinson’s going to teach you a few things." Louis whispered, pulling his lips away as he sucked over Harry’s shoulder, the white top slipping slightly off, exposing his chest, shoulders, and toned stomach. Within Louis’s hands he held a generous amount of lube and spread it over his hands, the liquid dripping and slightly spilling over Harry’s chest and skirt. He played with the cool liquid within his hand as he slowly went towards Harry’s skirt once again. Lifting the pretty frilly skirt and pushing it up Harry’s waist, "look how bold you are for me." Louis complimented as his hand took a swipe over Harry’s balls and trailing the wetness down towards his hole.

 

Harry mewled and whimpered as his knees tried buckling, but  were held open by Louis’s legs that were entwined with his, “Mr. Tomlinson!” He slurred.

 

Louis only chuckled a smooth one as he puckered his lips. He pulled away slightly pushing Harry towards the center of the bed and placing him flat on his back, Harry looked so innocently indecent. Chest exposed with the top slightly a mess, skirt crumpled, his legs shutting as his knees buckled in for the moment, and flats still intact to his feet. Quickly Louis got himself undressed, tossing the clothing off to the side and pulling his trousers off along with his boxers. Now nude before Harry with his own cock standing tall and proud, lubed up in advance.

 

"Fuck look so pretty for me right now!" moaned Louis.

 

Harry only gave a small laugh, “Come and get your naughty student.” He whispered, clicking his lips with a lick of his tongue.

 

"Fuck!" Louis moaned, forcing Harry’s legs open quick and pushing them as wide as possible to the sides, one hand coming in between to prod at Harry’s hole. His fingers wet fingers played around the rim as his chest pressed over Harry’s exposed one, sucking roughly and biting the boy’s neck, "fuck lil Haz so good."

 

Harry moaned once again as two fingers instantly slipped into his ass, the sting feeling too good for him. Louis only smiled as he went full on, thrusting his fingers into Harry who tossed his head back, “ _Ah- ah- ah- y-yeah, M-more, More!”_  


 

His eyes watered and his voice cracked as Louis peppered rough bites and kisses down his chest, both bodies now slick in sweat as Louis’s fingers were getting wetter as he thrust into Harry’s hole. Sadly in the process, Harry’s knee socks sheared and tore, making him look more of a high class school slut.

 

Louis moaned as their nipples brushed against each other and Harry gave hiss like breaths as the amount of fingers into him grew. Hitting, aiming, and curling inside of him and fuck after not having such intimate actions for so long he was already falling apart from being fingered. 

 

He threw a leg up over Louis’s bare waist and pulled his abdomen closer into him as Louis removed his fingers, “Wait wait!” Louis quaked.

 

"What?!" Harry groaned, feeling empty as Louis pulled away and off of him for a moment.

 

"I really need to snap this." Louis chuckled. Grabbed for his camera as Harry only groaned a protest rather than moving, "Say ‘kinkyyyy’" 

 

He snapped the shot and looked at the proud work of Harry’s chest littered in purple bites and his pretty face red and vibrant with a blush. 

 

When Louis tossed the camera off to the side once he took the shot he got back to work, crawling over Harry’s body like a predator. Harry only laughed as he looked at Louis with both fond and lust.

 

"Such a pretty boy." Louis whispered, "Too pretty." He pulled the top off of Harry completely and pulled Harry back onto his lap. Seating himself into the bed and pushing his back against the head board. He had Harry facing him this time. 

 

"Well thank you Mr. Tomlinson." Harry whispered, "I’m glad I could be a decent student for you. Will you reward me now?"

 

"Hell yeah." Louis shouted. Grasped Harry’s hips with his hands as grinded against him. His cock slipping underneath the skirt and now their private areas coming in contact as the room filled with pants and moans. The bed creaked awfully loud. The skirt was still on Harry’s hips of course and now Louis made sure to stop Harry’s thirsty movements.

 

"Alright love, hold on a bit I’m going to get in you now. Alright baby?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded happily and dropped into Louis’s chest, “Need you so bad. So bad.” He whimpered.

 

Quickly, Louis moved the skirt away from where their cocks met, spreading Harry’s warm ass cheeks apart in his hands and trailing him down and low over his hardened cock. Watching with lust as Harry’s hole fluttered to the gently poke of his cock, causing Harry to whimper and screw eyes shut.

 

His knee socks were still on adding affect with it being tore and all, quickly he jutted his hips and slammed down making Louis gargle a moan in surprise, “Fuck!” He screamed.

 

Harry though, he looked like he was washed down in milk chocolate as he looked up to the ceiling and gave out a broad giggle, “Oh oh oh god that- ah ah ha yes ah fuck that felt so fucking good!” He muttered and Louis watched as Harry tried that again, holding Louis’s hands as he got himself up and slammed down harder, “NGHHHH!”

 

Louis watched with amusement as he tried a few more times, knee socks shearing even more at each rise and slam, “Now it’s my turn.” Louis chuckled thrusting his hips harder as Harry did his causing them both to cry out as their hips met.

 

"Oh Mr. Tomlinson, please please!" Was all Harry could muster up as he felt his end coming near.

 

Louis obliged and took a tight hold over Harry’s hips as he thrusted all while Harry helped sway his arse over his cock. Fuck fuck fuck, was all Harry could think of cause he needed this so bad even if it was humiliating and the fact that he was wearing a woman’s school uniform. Oh fucking well, he was being fucked well and that’s what he needed.

 

"So close baby, so close." Louis whispered, pulling Harry down and snogging him, licking into his mouth and cheeks as he angled himself, feeding on the constant pretty cries from Harry’s lips. The way his eyebrows furrowed, lips swelled, hips moved, and moans sound. 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, right there! There! Ha-ha- ohhhh." He came before he realized, his contents spread among themselves, ruining the drilling skirt and sheets around them. Splattering over the forgotten glasses and over Louis’s chest.

 

"Oh fuck." The warm liquid trailed over him and he realeased his closed up moans, spilling himself into Harry, the cum splattering and shooting out of Harry’s hole in force. His body slumped back into the head board as Harry slumped into his chest.

 

"That- that was nice." Harry mumbled, vibrations of his deep voice hitting Louis’s chest.

 

"Wait." Louis mumbled, "Here-" before Harry could contremplate what he is trying to say, sticky cum covered glasses went back onto his face and a sudden flash was seen.

 

"There. I’ll have to make a scrapbook out of this." Louis mumbled proudly.

 

"You’re such a shit, Lou."

 


	3. Pain In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s naughty and pretty, Louis’s hot and horny. These two make their week the most roughest and loveliest time of their lives. From banging on the walls to Harry dressing pretty for his Papa Lou. It’s like a game but everyone wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a filler, but it's needed to foreshadow events :) Sorry I don't update my fics, i get distracted. 
> 
> leave kudos and comments for an update.

Louis sighed as he wiped his eyes and looked at the white square shape clock that stood over the black nightstand.

"Oh shit." He cursed to himself as he realized after the on going fun he had with Harry, they had fallen asleep and forgot about the other boys.

Louis's thoughts, though, were interrupted by a small snore and quickly he shuffled up into sitting position staring at the young teen who had his curls fanned out and stained over with white, lips swollen red and slightly agape, his chest exposed and slightly covered by the white sheets, and his legs shut in together.

"Oh Harry." mumbled Louis, running a hand through the boy's curls, such a good boy." He couldn't help, but chuckle cause Harry still had those dirty glasses on.

Harry of course didn't mind and loved the compliment, slowly awakening from his slumber and a smile appearing over his face, "For you, Boo."

"Give Mr. Tomlinson a kiss."

Harry smiled widely as he tried raising his head to peck at Louis's lips, but each time he raised Louis pulled away laughing and teasing, "Heeeey." Harry whined, "'S not fair."

Louis chuckled back as he hitched his legs over Harry's, straddling him and their faces few inches apart and Louis's arms at the side of Harry's head, trapping him underneath, "Does Hazza want it that bad?"

Harry giggled though tossing his head back and causing Louis to bounce over him, "This is so weird. You're such a kinky bastard."

Louis pouted, "Well then! No kisses for you-"

Harry's giggled dropped and he stared at him in surprise, "Louis I didn't-"

"Mr. Tomlinson." He corrected.

"Mr. Tomlinson," Harry muttered, "Don't be like that! I was just saying."

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact how pretty you look in them." Louis laughed nodding his head towards the ruffled clothing thrown across the hotel rooms and laid Eskimo kisses over Harry's cheeks while he laughed underneath.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on their door, "Guys! We were fucking calling you since forever. What are you guys even doing in ther-"

Harry and Louis burst into bright laughter and a groan was heard through the door, "Gross! Never mind. Just get down! I'm starving!"

Niall! Louis laughed as he finally recognized the voice by the comment, "Mate get your mind out of the gutter! We're coming!"

Then the voice disappeared and Harry and Louis were left alone once again, the two just staring at each other till Harry actually pushed at Louis, "Ngh, anyway let's go and get something to eat."

"You want to leave?" pouted Louis, prodding at the glasses that stood over Harry's face.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Fiiine." Louis pulled away, sounds of sheets shuffling as the two got up and hurried around to get themselves cleaned.

-

After moments of playful bickering and Harry trying to push Louis away constantly as he tried to grope him while they showered, the two were out standing within the room. Searching for what to wear and slipping in. Louis had already settled into a beanie, simple sweater, and jeans.

He smirked as he took a stare at Louis, "Say Harry. Do you think you could wear this for me?"

Harry turned is head to look at Louis, dropping his clothes onto the bed as he glared, "Louis. no."

Louis had a packet within his hands which was painstakingly obvious that it's a butt plug. A fucking butt plug.

"Excuse me Harold? I think you've made a double mistake." He tsked.

"I'm not wearing th-" Harry was cut off suddenly by Louis's arms wrapping around his waist from behind, "Louis." He whined as lips peppered over his shoulders and neck.

"Harry no point in arguing cause I'll shove it up your ass either way."

-

"I can't believe this." Harry groaned sitting in between Louis and Zayn in the last seats of their car. They were headed to go grab a sandwich and fuck at this moment it was hard for Harry to concentrate as he felt the toy penetrating him. It was even worse cause the plug was pretty long and one wrong move....

"Hey love." Louis chuckled, pulling and trying to get Harry onto his lap all while the young lad hissed and glared, "You seem kind of tentative."

"Shut up Lou." Harry whispered. He was in Louis's lap and the other lads were conversing about their future tour.

Two could play at this game and with out any warning Harry fucking grind down onto Louis's cock. Biting his lip as the intense feeling shot up his arse. Trying to keep quiet cause Zayn was right next to them, but he had a chance so it was worth the risk.

"You fucking-" Louis muttered, nipping Harry's shoulder, "I suggest you stop trying cause it isn't working other than making you look like a right out whore."

Harry whimpered dropping his head back because after those efforts of trying to get something out of Louis he made himself go through a bit too much as the plug pressed deeper into him

"Ngh. I should've never agreed to this." Harry whined and as they drove the car had their bumps along the road making Harry whimper constantly.

His whimpers were struggled to be kept low all while he rested over Louis's lap in defeat as the other four continued to converse happily.

"Bastard." Harry mumbled.

-

"Harry are you sure you're feeling well?" Zayn asked abruptly as they took a seat into the booth and honestly Harry tried really fucking hard not to make it too obvious, but alas he made a gibberish squeal as he took a seat into the red plush cushions. Zayn sat onto his left and Louis onto his right while both Liam and Niall sat across from them.

Louis of course was getting a kick out of this as he eyed Harry as well, "Yeah love, are you sure? You seem pretty out of it today.

"Y-Yeah! What makes you ask that?" Harry asked, trying to put up a crooked smile as he felt the plug pushing deeper into him, penetrating and stretching him as he spoke.

Zayn only smiled, "Well you were pretty tentative ever since we got out the hotel, I'm just checking." Harry wanted to throw himself to the floor and groan for the whole restaurant to hear, because he was far from alright and Zayn's genuine and sickening tone of concern wasn't helping with his situation.

Either way Harry mustered up and patted Zayn's arm all while Louis watched from the side, pretending to be taking an order, "Love, it's fine really. Thanks though, I am alright just hungry I guess. I haven't eaten anything much since we got here."

Zayn blushed and hugged Harry in, "That's good, I mean you need to eat, but yeah. Order something then."

"Lads, please tell me we're going to order rather than watch you guys cuddle it out in public." Louis muttered sternly, Harry only grinned back as he felt the rumble of jealousy emit from Louis.

Zayn pulled away, though, coughing to himself awkwardly as he nodded, "Uh- uh yeah alright. Waiter!"

-

The boys all munched onto the variety of foods that displayed themselves across their tables. Harry and Louis of course shared a bowl of noodles with each other, trying to make a cliche scene of themselves by kissing each time the similar noodle was picked. The other three watched in amusement and all this time Harry had honestly forgotten that there was an actual plug right in him at the moment. He tried to get up to reach for a plate of orange chicken till Zayn playfully pulled him back down onto his lap, pressuring the plug straight into him and deep.

"Oh!" Harry groaned and everyone grew quiet within the booth as they stared at Harry who blushed in utter shame, "Fuck." He mumbled to himself and could feel Zayn's arms just drop from holding him, "I-I'm sorry I-"

"You must be feeling ill!" Zayn suddenly cut in as he pulled Harry down from his lap to have him seated comfortably by his side, "What was that?"

Harry felt a wash of relief over himself as he gave a faint nod, "Yeah- Yeah probably me just being ill. It's alright, really."

"Yeah Zayn don't need to be an annoying prick," Louis muttered. Honestly he was just annoyed, Zayn getting all worry some about his Harry when in reality it's just a game they're playing. Oh wait they didn't know about that, actually.

"I'm not a prick!" mumbled Zayn, "I'm just checking up on Harry, that's all."

Harry smiled to the comment and patted Zayn's shoulder, "Thanks mate, nice to know you have my back." He whispered.

Louis only rolled his eyes to the affection Harry was throwing towards Zayn, why's he suddenly going after that guy? Huh? Louis just chuckled to himself at the ridiculous vengeance Harry was trying to get at him.

Maybe, though, his eyes widened to the slight blush over Zayn's cheeks, but he brushed it off because Harry's well... Harry. He'd make anyone blush. Right?

Just as Louis had kept himself in thought Harry burst out into giggles as Zayn playfully pressured the tips of his fingers to Harry's sides, dragging them and hitching out laughter and small subtle groans.

"Z-Zayn stop! People would n-notice- ah!" He continued to laugh till Louis scoffed.

"Quit it will ya? We are trying to eat here." He muttered.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn all had a small shock to their faces from the abrupt annoyance within Louis's voice, but of course there was Harry smiling like the cherubic freak he is.

"Wow, didn't really realize how angry you'd get." Zayn said, "I was just having a little fun with Harry here. Right, Haz?"

Harry giggled, then nuzzled the tip of his nose into Zayn's neck, "Yeah. He breathed, "Just a little fun."

Louis rolled his eyes, fingers slightly clenching over the spoon he held as his jaws closed in, trying to keep calm. Well it's alright isn't it? Not like Zayn had any ulterior motives from this anyway. The game was a secret, too, so there wasn't any stress of having a new comer into the mix.

"Whatever." Louis grumbled.

Liam laughed, "You three I swear, making the room intense lads. I'm watching and eating here and a tad scared you're going to eat at each other."

Niall agreed quickly, "For a trio like you three probably."

Harry only blushed to himself as the vibe of being slightly fought over for was felt, "I'm not doing anything! Zayn's just being a good friend and Louis's just jealous."

"Jealous?!" Louis snapped, "I am certainly not jealous!"

"Well then-" Zayn smirked as he pulled Harry in, "Let's see that shall we?" Quickly before anyone could place at all what Zayn had in mind, or what he was trying to imply, he clasped his lips and sucked the supple of skin below Harry's chin.

Harry yelped and the pressure from the plug increased, which caused him to some how arch within Zayn's lap and legs going shut, lips held under teeth as he held in a small chance of a moan.

"What- What the fuck Zayn?!" All three, Liam, Niall, and Louis shouted in unison, well as for Louis he didn't give a fuck if Zayn had made a point there. Instead, he lurched forward and pulled the boy off Zayn's lap and pressured him into his own.

"I- oh." Harry was fazed in slight surprise and pressure as the plug continued to brush away inside him, he felt so fucking weightless like a drag doll as he was pulled and pushed in the moments so far, "That- That was unexpected."

"Oh shut it. This is a fucking public place to eat. Zayn, go wank off to your face, don't push Harry around." Louis's tone was dark, harsh. He was slightly furious, but hey Zayn's his mate too. He'll forgive and forget this one, but all in all, anyone who lays a hand on his boy will face his wrath. It doesn't matter who.

"Ya see that! Told you guys!" Zayn laughed, eyebrows scrunched and mouth broad, "He's furious!"

Harry only cuddled into Louis's chest as he blinked away confusing images that ran through his mind. This was a tad more intense than he thought, actually. At least this helped pull a few strings within Louis.

"Louis, don't worry yeah?" Harry whispered as soon as the tension had dropped and the lads continued to eat, "I'm always yours okay? Now when can we get home? This tossing around made i go deeper and it- I oh god." Harry's cheeks flushed in shame as a flash of pleasure scurried down his back, "Yeah."

Louis dug into his meal and shrugged, but he smiled as he glanced back at the glassy green eyes marked with shame, beauty, and lust.

-

"LOUISLOUISLOUISLOUIS!" Harry chanted the older boy's name, letting it fall from his lips like crisp waterfalls as his fists gripped to the hotel bed sheets.

They had returned as soon as they finished their meals and Harry sure would have burst into tears if they hadn't reached. The plug ached within him and it took the power of strength to not grow the sudden hard on in the middle of their meals.

Louis of course had his lips clasping over the white cheeks that secured the pleasant gates that finished off the pair. His to his worked through all while Harry mewled, tossing his head back as he dragged his ass down to the older boy's face.

"You and Zayn were quite clingy today." Louis murmured, his tone consisted of maturity yet his mind raced in envy and slight anger.

"I- I- oh." Harry's words were lost and couldn't be processed because all he heard, saw, and felt was Louis in his body, "Y-You get jealous e-easily. I-It's ah- cute."

Louis rolled his eyes and sunk his teeth into the pale flesh, "Babe? I don't fucking care what I look like, don't think it's alright to shit around with anyone else."

Harry scoffed, "Lou. Really? He's just a mate, our band mate!"

"Well yeah I'm just a band mate and look at where we are now!" Louis snapped. He pulled away slightly as soon as Harry's hole had consisted enough lubrication from his mere tongue, then proceeded to hover over the white body below.

"You're just jealous." Harry chuckled, "Admit it." He cocked his head to the side, messy curls tossed about as he giggled, "Louis's jealous!"

Louis had his eyes rolled around as he slammed his chest down over Harry's, their skin clashing and the two giving out a breathless huff, "I am not jealous and I'll show you how much you are to me." He kissed and bit along Harry's neck, "I love you know."

Harry reached an arm out from below, wrapping it around Louis's neck, "I love you too. Really, Lou. Don't need to be jealous, you know I'm yours. Always."

The older lad chuckled happily, getting up as he reached his arm out towards the night stand once more where the camera had sat over, "Well. Good. That's what hope to hear and see. Now, love move a little so I could get a snap, yeah?"

Harry's cheeks had flamed in slight shame as he spread his legs a bit wider, hiding his face behind curious hands as Louis snapped photos of his vulnerable state. It's all pleasant fun, Louis usually says, a memory that shouldn't be shared but kept in a small book that Louis himself had crafted together. Quite ridiculous, but that's just how it is.

-

Till someone finds it of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: letmelarryyou
> 
> leave kudos and comments for an update

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryonmen)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please do come talk to me, follow, and what not :)


End file.
